


A touch too much

by Arwen88



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Spock is shocked to find out somebody managed to beat his test, so he looks for the culprit.





	A touch too much

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CowT of LDF. Thanks to Acadiana for beta reading this <3

They had asked him how cadet Kirk had managed to beat his test and Spock had had to answer truthfully with "I have no idea.”  
Now, after two hours of decrypting what was no longer his own code for the Kobayashi Maru, Spock found himself facing the modified code used by the cadet to pass his test. His eyes widened as he scrolled down the lines of codes, admiring the brilliant subroutine that the cadet had created and installed in weak points he had never noticed before. Spock had spent months creating the codes for that unbeatable test, and yet a cadet that wasn't even in the science course, not even in his advanced computer science class, had managed to revolutionize the whole scenario and create a way to do the impossible. A way to win.  
Spock shifted on his chair, his body giving signs of excitement as he admired the most amazing and sophisticated code he had ever seen. For a moment he stopped being bothered by the fact that the cadet had ruined his scenario and that the young man had cheated on his test. All he could think about was what utter genius had to be behind the creation of such an elegant code.  
Spock tried to recall the cadet, his blonde head, his relaxed posture as he took his test. At that moment he almost regretted that the man had not turned to look at him on the other side of the glass, for he wanted to know what the cadet looked like in order to be able to recognize him if they were to meet. And they had to meet. Spock knew that now, after seeing the mastery of his computer skills.  
And then it all started erasing itself.  
Spock held his breath for a moment before hurrying to try and stop the code from disappearing together with the very proof of what cadet Kirk had done no more than three hours prior in his simulation.  
Soon there was nothing left and Spock could only blink as only his own code remained on the screen, the original version of the Kobayashi Maru.  
No proof of wrongdoing. Not even proof that cadet Kirk had been in the simulation room that day or that he had been scheduled to take the test that third time.  
There was no way for Spock to prove that the young man had cheated.  
No way to retrieve the amazing code that the cadet had created only to best Spock at what he thought was one of his best skills.  
Spock exhaled softly and suddenly he was no longer able to refrain from noticing the urges of his body, the need that had surged as soon as he had faced the brilliance of the work done by the cadet.  
With the closest thing to a sigh a vulcan could allow himself to, Spock finally unzipped his pants and took his erection in hand, groaning softly as he started slowly jerking himself off.  
With one hand the professor recalled on screen cadet Kirk's file, his face flushed as he moved the busy hand faster while his eyes perused the picture in the file. With blonde hair and eyes an amazing shade of blue, the cadet had the most appealing features. Spock couldn't help but moan at the thought that those attractive traits were only complimented by a great mind, as the scores to every taken exam at the academy there in the file could tell.  
He didn't know what he was going to tell the cadet once he was able to meet him, but he knew that he had to meet him. He had to talk with the man and find out his character, what was going on in his mind, and why a man with his skills would not even take a computer science class but instead pursue a command track. He had to find out what his goal in life was, because if the man wanted to be in command of a ship then Spock had just found someone that could make his life a bit more interesting aside from Pike, which meant that Spock had to end up following his career closely.  
When he noticed that Pike himself was the supervisor of the young cadet, Spock understood that chances were the captain would recognize Kirk's genius as Spock had and would probably request him for the Enterprise just as he had asked for Spock.  
The thought that they would end up in the same crew sooner than later brought him to satisfaction and Spock moaned loudly in the empty office as he spilled his semen between his fingers.  
Spock let his eyes close for a moment as he caught his breath once more, feeling his penis soften in his shallow grip. He savored for a moment the pleasure before going back to staring at the monitor where there was the picture of the cocky cadet.  
"Cadet Kirk." He murmured to himself, his lips slightly curling at the thought of seeing him in a golden uniform on the bridge one day.


End file.
